After Thalen
by everlovin
Summary: John and Teyla talk about what Thalen said in The Long Goodbye. Spoiler for that ep. Rated for just a little language.


After Thalen

Disclaimer - I don't own Stargate Atlantis. Not even DVD's. Remind me of that, why don't you!

Pairing - John/Teyla

Rating - T

Spoilers - The Long Goodbye - 216, Kindred I (but only the name of the planet) 419

AN - This story just came to me. It's partly LandJRule's fault. She doesn't know it though. She's catching up with the rest of the show, and as she's been getting through season three, it occurred to me there was a severe jolt between John and Teyla getting closer in season three and wrenching them apart in season four.

Anyway, when might John and Teyla gotten together? Frankly, I think it could have been after The Long Goodbye. Kanaan is just a name Teyla can put on the Athosians for her search of them. Little TJ is in reality John's son. At least in my world. Also, never try to write while riding down the road. Hard to read your own handwriting!

'He cares for you, a more than you know.' The words echoed in John's head the whole time Carson prodded him. It was those words that added a whole new shade of pissed that John felt toward the alien. The bastard had taken over his mind, used his knowledge of his friends to trick them, shot up Atlantis, and to top it all of, Thalen had used his biggest secret to try and guilt Teyla out of killing him.

Even as Thalen was saying that, John threw scorn at his captor. Taunting Thalen that Teyla was stronger than that. Teyla was smarter than that. And fate was on his side. He just had to deal with the fallout.

Despite every glare he threw at Carson, every threat of making Carson sit in the chair the next time Rodney needed a guinea pig, every promise to mentally override every piece of Ancient Technology Carson came into contact with, Carson kept both him and Elizabeth for a full twenty-four hours after their ordeal. During which time, John both desperately wanted to see Teyla and dreaded what her reaction to Thalen's declaration.

So, when the next afternoon came and the only times John saw Teyla was if she was with Rodney, Carson, or Ronon, John wasn't really sure what to think.

Ronon finally ambled in. "Ready to go?"

"Let's get out of here. I need to run for a while." Ronon simply nodded as they headed for the catwalks of Atlantis.

After an hour, John was sucking air into his lungs and Ronon asked, "When are you going to talk to her?"

John took one last deep breath. "Right after I shower," as he strode off.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

As it turned out, Teyla was on her way offworld to trade for the Athosians. John jogged down the steps to the gate. "Teyla! Wait up!" He finally reached her and asked, "Mind if I join you on this one?"

Teyla's eyes smiled up at him. "Of course, Colonel."

"John. We're off the clock."

On Croya, John followed Teyla from stall to stall. He watched as she traded services at one stall, goods at another, promises of food stuffs at others. Really, John admired her talents for negotiation.

At the end of the day, Teyla finally asked. "As enjoyable as your company has been, why did you wish to accompany me today?"

John's whole demeanor became uncomfortable. "Yeah, about that," John began.

"You wish me to forget what Thalen said before," Teyla tried.

"NO! No. That's not it. In fact, just the opposite." John gestured grandly.

Teyla looked up at him confused. "I know Thalen was just trying to influence me. I do not lent him any credence."

"That's just it. He saw what was in my heart. He was telling you the truth." John looked from the ground up to her face.

Teyla's was still hesitant. "He was? I was afraid to hope after we agreed to not discuss what happened before."

John reached up to cup her cheek. "He was telling you the truth. I do care about you. And I haven't been able to forget what happened before either. I've thought about it a lot. Wondering a couple of things too."

Teyla asked breathlessly, "What have you been wondering?"

John stepped in closer. "I've been wondering what it might be like to kiss you slowly," he breathed in her ear.

She lifted her face to him. "I've been wondering the same," and she met him in a slow, deep kiss that seemed to go on and on.

"I want this. I want us." John gazed down at her. His fingers traced the lines of her face. John watched as a glorious smile spread across her face and gave in to the urge to trace her soft lips with his fingers.

"I also wish to be with you, John," she replied. She took hold of the hand he was touching her lips with and placed a feather soft kiss on his calloused knuckles. "I love you, John."

Thanks to Snowball for help and inspiration when I had none.

Reviews are like ice cream. I like mint chocolate chip, please!


End file.
